Reebro
Description The joined in on June 28th, 2013. It has a gigantic over-sized lavender and aqua brain and a mechanical bug-like body. On its body are two long exhaust pipes, while on the bottom of its body is one smaller exhaust pipe. It has four legs with cylindrical feet. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by bending and tilting in rhythm of the song and constantly emitting steam from its pipes. Song Audio sample: The Monster's contribution to the song is very similar to the T-Rox, but at a much faster pace. It uses its feet to pound the ground and uses its lower and upper exhaust pipes to make an electric snare sound. Breeding The Reebro can be bred using a combination of one four-element monster and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): * + Riff and Congle * + Riff and Scups * + Riff and PomPom * + Riff and T-Rox There is roughly a 1% chance of breeding this successfully. It is uncertain whether some combinations work better than others. Riff and T-Rox bear the shortest wait time per attempt. According to statistics, doing 70 attempts gives you a 50% chance of successfully breeding at least one Reebro; and doing 690 attempts gives you a 99.9% chance of successfully breeding at least one Reebro. Note that a Rare Monster could substitute any of the parents. The only exceptions are Ethereal Breeding Bonanzas. These increase the chance of breeding an Ethereal by 500%. If you know your math's, this means there is 5x more chance. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins or shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal element monsters and can be found in this article. *Note* With the Ethereal Island update, Reebro can be fed up to level 15, at which time it can be placed on Ethereal Island, rather than on Gold Island. Likes Cybop.png|Cybop|link=Cybop Nebulob.png|Nebulob|link=Nebulob Barbloo Statue.png|Barbloo Statue|link=Barbloo Statue Fuzzle Tree.png|Fuzzle Tree|link=Fuzzle Tree Bottomless Pit.png|Bottomless Pit|link=Bottomless Pit Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Cybop *Nebulob *Barbloo Statue *Fuzzle Tree *Bottomless Pit See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Special Occasion Halloween In 2015, the Reebro dressed up. From this costume, it appears to dress up as a punk, having the stereotypical punk mohawk, lower-lip piercings, and various tattoos places around its feet and body. Such tattoos include Halloween-themed and element-associated tattoos. Its tube-like legs become black and red. There is also either a flag or an icicle at the end of the exhaust pipe. Name Origin Reebro's name orginates from the word "Cerebral", specifically the "Rebral" part. Notes *The , like any other Ethereal monster, can only be placed in the Breeding Structure on Ethereal Island. *The was the second ethereal monster added to My Singing Monsters. *Reebro was the second ethereal monster to receive a special occasions costume, the first being Whisp. *Its appearance looks similar to the Spiderdemon (also known as The Spider Mastermind) from the classic FPS video game Doom II. **It also kind of looks like the Creepy doll head on the robot legs from Toy Story. Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Mech Category:Air Island Category:Ethereal Island Category:Ethereal